The goal of this proposal is to facilitate the establishment of an enduring community commitment to promoting and maintaining healthy lifestyles that include increased physical activity, reduced consumption of fatty foods and decreased excessive weight gain in 5-10 year old children with the long term objective of reducing non-insulin dependent diabetes (NIDDM) in the Mohawk people living in Akwesasne. Progress during reporting period. No measurements were made during December 1996 - November 1997. The interventions to improve knowledge, attitudes and behaviors about healthy lifestyles, diet and exercise in 5-10 year old children and their parents continued. These included educational programs in the St. Regis Mohawk School and community activities for children and their parents designed, implemented and evaluated by the Mohawk Community Coalition for Diabetes Prevention.